Mixed Communication
by RosalineC
Summary: She didn't want to spend this last night before yet another apocalypse sitting alone on her back porch; she wanted to spend it with him. Spoilers for "Chosen".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Joss, but he may own me.**

**A/N: All I can say about this is it came from watching "Chosen" too many times lately and being stranded at my college two hours before class.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Rose**

* * *

Buffy almost wished that the wind would blow. A cool breeze blowing the leaves on the trees around her would make the atmosphere much eerier—far more appropriate for what was to come. She didn't want to think about tomorrow and who they may lose. She knew she wasn't the only one trying not to dwell on what may be their final battle. There was a nervous energy all around the house and few were immune from it.

The blonde slayer knew that Faith was probably with Wood and Willow with Kennedy. Giles and Xander had been talked into playing Dungeons and Dragons with Andrew and Amanda while Anya slept with her head on the table next to Xander—the only one in the house actually able to sleep. Dawn and the rest of the potentials were scattered around the upstairs bedrooms, trying to have normal teenage-girl type conversations—bring a little normality to what could possibly be their last night.

Buffy figured she was the only one who was alone, but she wasn't was she? Spike would also be alone down in the basement. No matter how hard Buffy tried not to think of the bleached-blond British vampire currently residing in her house, he always floated back into her conscious mind. Things had never been simple between them and lately it had seemed to become even more complicated. She knew he loved her, and even though she tried to deny it, she loved him too. She wasn't sure exactly when she had fallen for her former lover but she was terrified to do anything about it. The last two nights, just lying in his arms, had meant more to her than she was willing to admit. Spike had given her more strength than he would ever know.

Maybe after all this was over she could finally tell him how much she loved him. She just hoped that they both lived long enough. A part of her knew that they wouldn't both make it out of there alive but she couldn't let that kind of negative thinking cloud her mind.

She suddenly made a decision. She didn't want to spend this last night before yet another apocalypse sitting alone on her back porch; she wanted to spend it with him. The slayer was able to slip back into her house unnoticed thanks to how distracted everyone was. She made her way to the stairs that led down to the basement, knowing that he could probably sense her by now. Peeking down into the dark basement she noticed that even he was distracted. Holding the amulet and watching it dangle from his fingers; Spike didn't even notice she was there until she started descending the stairs.

He stood up to meet her and they both paused for a moment, just gazing at each other—emotion thick between them. It could have been hours or just minutes that they stood there, and then suddenly Buffy was right in front of him. Her eyes glistened with everything she wasn't saying as her hands came up to gently caress his face. Wordlessly, she pulled it down to hers and captured his lips with her own.

Shock flashed across his face before he just stopped thinking and kissed her back. Her mouth opened instinctively nod her tongue darted out, begging for entrance into his. He quickly obliged and his hands came up and twisted into her golden hair. _God how he loved that hair._

She was practically grinding against him before Spike forced himself to regain self control and pull away. He opened his mouth to say something but Buffy silenced him with another kiss—much briefer and gentler this time.

She didn't want them to screw this up with words—she didn't want herself to screw this up with words—so she looked him in the eyes and tried to convey everything that way. She tried to let him know that she wanted to spend this crucial night with him. That she didn't want this to be what it had been last year—an abusive "relationship" based on sex alone. That she needed him. Trusted him. Loved him.

He got her message; she was letting him know that this was okay, that she wanted this. He didn't dare believe that what he saw in her eyes was love. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up only to have them be torn down again.

Buffy kissed him again; just as tender as the time before—something neither of them was used to—before taking his hand and leading him to his cot.

There would be no declarations tonight. They would save all the talking until after the battle. If the world didn't end tomorrow they would finally get their moment but for tonight they just needed to be together. Buffy brought her lips to Spike's once more, determined that she would tell him she loved him tomorrow and their life could begin thereafter.

* * *

**The End**

**Review?**


End file.
